


Lady in Red

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bunker Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Missing Scene, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Oliver is a fan of Felicity’s white and red dress (5x21)





	Lady in Red

**Author's Note:**

> more shameless smut yay

Oliver walked into the almost empty bunker and immediately paused when he reached Felicity’s desk. She was wearing a dress that resembled a white top and red skirt. The skirt was long or longer than a lot of her dresses and skirts. The thing was tight and rested just at her knee, showing leg but also making her ass more pronounced. It didn’t help that she was bent over the desk. He had to bite down on his lower lip. When she turned to greet him the rest of her clothing was revealed. There was something about the outfit that just did it for him. It was modest and yet it was still so sexy. Especially that peek-a-boo hole in the top, only being kept together by some black cord.

“You’re staring,” she said in a sing-song voice.

He could have just waved it off or apologized, but instead he let a smirk form on his lips and said, “I couldn’t help myself.”

“Is that so?” she stood completely, placing her hands on her hips, “And here I thought you were the king of control,” she teased.

He rolled his eyes and stepped forward, “When have I ever been able to control myself around you?”

Even when they weren’t together it was hard to keep a poker face around her. Before and after they were an item. Now they were kind of in this weird in between stage, but that didn’t stop him from looking and flirting. She did the same.

Felicity bit down on her perfectly plump, ruby red lip. He groaned internally. Almost hesitantly, he moved closer to her. He didn’t want to mess up her make up, but…. No that was a lie. He loved it when her lipstick was smeared across his lips. Loved the way it looked when those perfect lips were wrapped around his cock or when she left little kiss marks all over his body.

“What are you thinking about, Oliver Queen?”

“Your lips,” he mumbled.

Her brows went up, but the surprise slowly faded into an expression of lust. The smirk on her lips sent a jolt right down to his cock. They shouldn’t have been doing this. Teasing and playing. They’d already defiled the bunker once and it hadn’t ended well. But they were in a different place now and he didn’t want to stop.

“What if I want the attention of your lips?” she asked, sitting down in her chair.

She sat there like a queen on her throne. He swallowed thickly, but quickly moved forward, “I can do that,” he whispered.

He pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth, leaving the sweetest kiss before trailing downward. Or at least he tried to. She cupped his face for just a moment and left a gentle kiss on his lips. It made his chest feel warm. Oliver moved lower, he left kisses along her jawline and neck, finding that spot near her pulse point that always made her moan.

“Mmm,” she hummed.

He came down to her blouse like part of her dress and slipped onto his knees. Instead of dealing with the ties with his fingers, he leaned in, taking them into his mouth. He tugged with his teeth unravelling the black cord and giving him more access to her skin. His hands rest on her thighs as he kissed at her skin. Her breathing was getting heavier the more attention he paid to her.

“Oliver,” she moaned softly, “More.”

He nodded obediently and moved his hands under her skirt. The fabric was pushed up and bunched enough that she could spread her legs for him.

“No panties,” he practically moaned.

She smirked, “Don’t get any ideas, mister… I just didn’t want any lines in my dress.”

He scoffed, “I’m sure.”

She giggled.

He gripped her thighs and tugged her closer to the edge of the chair. Her legs went up over his shoulders as he leaned in. She was already wet, glistening with need. He licked up her sweetness, groaning at the taste. Her taste was something that he would never tire of. He wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked roughly. She moaned even louder.

Felicity’s fingers tangled in his hair, tugging just as roughly. A free hand moved to her breast, gripping it through her clothes, stimulating herself more. He groaned against her sensitive nub. The sight before him was enough to get him harder. He was already straining against his jeans. It was almost to the point of pain with his dick pressing against his zipper. He hummed as he continued to work her clit.

“Ahh,” she gasped, arching her back.

She pulled his hair, while her thighs shook. Her moans becoming strings of nonsense and swears. He released her clit, but immediately went to licking her slit and continuing to stimulate the bundle of nerves.

“Okay… okay..” she choked out.

He stopped and licked his lips, “Sorry.”

“No, god, don’t be sorry,” she leaned back into the chair, “I’m seeing stars,” she gave a lazy giggle.

He leaned all the way back and let her legs fall. The way she lay there, drunk on pleasure was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. He bit his lip just watching her and giving her another few moments to collect herself. There was no rush. Being with her, he had learned the value of patience in the bedroom.

Felicity stood and fixed her dress before motioning for him to stand. She moved down onto her knees this time.

“Looks like you’re definitely ready for me,” she teased, gripping him through his jeans.

“Fuck,” he whispered.

He wanted this so bad. She tugged his zipper down finally relieving some of the pressure. Carefully, she pulled down his jeans and boxers just enough to free his cock. Her hand wrapped around him, pumping him a few times before bringing her lips to his tip. Oh god, the beauty of her red lips on his cock. She started to take him into her mouth. The warmth and wetness of her mouth made him groan loudly.

She kept her eyes on his, making this that much sexier. Felicity kept going, slowly taking all of him into her mouth. He was struggling to keep himself together at this point; he was so turned on and in need of a release. She swallowed around his cock, causing her throat to tighten and contract. Leaning back, she bobbed her head against his cock, taking him in over and over again.

His balls started to tighten. He choked out a loud moan, “Felicity!”

Oliver’s thighs quaked and he struggled to stay upright as his cock throbbed violently in her throat. She swallowed every drop of sticky cum that shot from his tip. He panted heavily, resting his hands on her shoulders. She slowly pulled back, letting his softening dick slide between her lips. Somehow, she managed to keep her lipstick almost perfect through all of that.

“You are… the sexiest woman I have ever seen,” he breathed out.

“I try,” she giggled, moving to her feet.

The sound of the elevator coming down got them moving quickly. He fixed his clothing and she did the same. In seconds, she was back in her seat in front of her computer and he was casually leaning against the desk. Both acting as if nothing had happened.

Curtis stepped out of the elevator, but his movements slowed as he neared them, “Is something going on in here? Did I interrupt something?” the glee in his voice was undeniable.

“No,” they said at the same time.

“Oh… I get it,” he laughed, “You’re not ready to tell the rest of the team yet. It’s okay,” he held his hands up in surrender, “I won’t tell a soul.”

Oliver pressed his lips into a thin line.

“Curtis,” Felicity sighed.

“Secret is safe with me,” he just wouldn’t stop smiling, “By the way, Oliver…. that’s a nice shade of red,” he gestured to his own mouth.

The look on his face must have been terrifying because Curtis backed up into the elevator. Even so, he called to them as the doors closed, “I’ll hang a sock on the wall upstairs.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr: felicityollies  
> twitter: gothlicitys


End file.
